1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of optimizing a correlation operation when a secondary synchronization signal of a modem included in a user equipment (UE) in a cellular communication system such as a long term evolution (LTE) or an LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) is detected, and more particularly, to a method of reducing a handover time and a connection time of a UE, by reducing a time of a cell search of the UE.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cellular communication system, a UE is connected or attached to a cell (which is controlled by a base station) on a network, and thus the UE may communicate with a base station of the network or another UE. A procedure for connecting a UE with a cell may include a cell search operation and an operation of obtaining cell system information.
A cell search operation of a UE is an operation of searching for a synchronization signal that is transmitted from a cell in a network to obtain synchronization. Specifically, a cell search operation of a UE includes an operation of detecting a primary synchronization signal (PSS) and a secondary synchronization signal (SSS) transmitted from a cell.
If the time of a cell search operation of a UE is increased, a time taken to connect a UE to a cell is increased. In addition, an increase in the time of a cell search operation causes an increase in the time of a handover of the UE.